bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zangetsuslayer96
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:59, February 11, 2013 Power Levels Power levels are only to be changed by community consensus after discussion-- Once again, you do not decide power levels. If you decide to change power levels again, you will be banned-- Recent Edits Hey there my name is SunXia, a member of the Policy and Standards Committee here at Bleach Wiki!! Having reviewed your edits here, I think it is time for you to familiarize yourself with our Policies before continuing to edit!! I would like to direct you towards the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style as you have bee repeatedly violating it in your edits here!! #Things like Power Levels must never be changed without consensus from the community, especially Administrators!! A single user can not take that decision on his own to decide how powerful a character is so please desist from making those changes!! #If you do not agree with how things are translated you take it to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner and discuss it there or leave it alone, again one user cannot make a decision like that!! Thus, don't change something like Emperor to Leader when the word used in the Manga is Emperor and there are references to back that up!! #Everything that is added to our articles must be Referenced because it provides the proof of the statements being inserted into the articles!! This Wiki works on facts within the Bleach universe and facts alone so adding things like this even if it were true, there needs to be a reference like everything else in that article!! Your edit was incorrect anyway as things like Speed and Agility are already dealt with as part of the Shunpo area of a Shinigami's powers as it is one of their four basic techniques!! Anyway, I suggest you familiarize yourself with our Policies as your edits show you have yet to do so and your edits have all been undone due to you violating these policies repeatedly!! From here on out continuing to act and violate the policies will result in a ban!! Hope this helps you!!